


Jubilation Theme Song

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Commmunity: comment_fic, Creative Torture, Dorms, Friendship, Gen, High School, Roommates, Singing, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over last ten weeks of being St. John Allerdyce's unwilling roommate, Bobby had come to one absolutely irrefutable conclusion: John was trying to drive him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubilation Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/gifts).



> Prompted by JustJenn at the Comment Fic LiveJournal community: [any, any, "please stop singing, you're driving me crazy!"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/447445.html?thread=70532565#t70532565).

Over last ten weeks of being St. John Allerdyce's unwilling roommate, Bobby had come to one absolutely irrefutable conclusion: John was trying to drive him insane.

Whoever named him 'saint' had clearly lost their mind already. Bobby endured sleepless nights, slow torture by clicking lighter, fire damage, Kitty and John's heated arguments about music, schoolwork, and worse—who knew the guy was into romance novels? But _this_ took the cake.

Bobby had barely collapsed across his bed after the most grueling PE class he had ever experienced (he thought Scott was bad? Logan was infinitely worse) when John, _who had been in the same class_ , burst into the room with… Jubilee? Both of them were singing enthusiastically at the top of their lungs—the song that never ends.

Bobby groaned, then took hope. It was Jubilee. She would be reasonable. _"Please_ stop singing. You're driving me crazy." He gave her his best pleading expression

Jubilee looked at him then looked at John, who shrugged and flicked open his lighter. She grinned and snapped her fingers, starting off a sparkler and a new song:

_"'Cause being without you is driving me crazy!_  
 _Oh I just don't know what to do!"_

Bobby groaned.


End file.
